Enemy Who I Love
by Kishi21393
Summary: “Hmn.” Ikuto suddenly slipped the strap of her tank top back to her shoulders, taking a step back. “I’m hungry. Feed me." The next thing, forks and butter knives came flying at him, making him laugh. AMUxIKUTO Rated M for sexual content. Read and revie
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:**]  
I **do not own** the Shugo Chara characters! I only **own** my own **made up** characters!  
Oh, and I have re-made this story. You know…**"We Are Enemies"**. I deleted that story but now, I've retyped it but  
made it into a different version. I forgot how the story went but this one came out well! Hope you all like it! Ja ne!!!!

**[Summary:]  
**Even though they were enemies, they loved each other. Yet…Ikuto was a little bit too sexual when he teases her. It was as if he was a cat in heat and sometimes it scares Amu. But to Ikuto, he has chosen the one who will forever belongs to her and he will do anything to make Amu his and only his even if Easter tries to break them apart. Love always conquers all and nothing will break apart love. Gozen only wants to get rid of Hinamori Amu but Ikuto won't let that happen. He would do anything to keep Gozen's hands off of Amu. But what if the Embryo didn't exist but in someone's body…? But who is it?!!

* * *

**[Easter Building at 7:37 a.m]**

"I want you to capture Hinamori Amu and if she resists then kill her off without leaving traces." Gozen said bitterly. "She is a nuisance."

A tall man who was around near the age 21, he wore all black; his hair was raven blue with bright purple eyes. He was tall around 6'3. Slowly, he bowed, and replied in a deep husky soft voice, "Yes, Gozen-sama." Then, he turned around, walking out of the door and out into the dark hallway. He stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "Yoru…"

"Nya?" Yoru appeared, sitting on his shoulder. "What is it Ikuto…?"

"Nothing." Ikuto replied. "Let's go. Are you hungry?"

"Nya!" Yoru nodded, grinning widely.

"Ah, let's go." Ikuto smile softly and continued walking. The door slid open, showing the steps to go upstairs. It took him awhile to get out of the damn building. As he strolled through the open front doors, the sun brightly showered on him, making Ikuto squint his eyes. _Where should I go…_Ikuto thought before a smile appeared on his face. He should go over to _her house…_

.

.

.

"Ugh…Ran!" A girl screamed in horror. She had long pink hair that reached down to her hips and honey gold eyes that glittered. She was an average girl who was tall around 5'4. She wore a red tank top with a black skirt. The skirt bounced as she made her way to the kitchen to find her Shugo Chara, Ran spilling the tea then dropping the tea cup. "I can't believe you're still with me after all these years and you don't even know how to make tea and pour it!" The girl half screamed until her throat hurt.

"Ehehe…Gomen…" Ran grinned, scratching behind her head as she flew around the kitchen. "Su kinda disappeared and I thought since you wanted to drink tea and Su wasn't here, I thought I should make it for you instead but well…it didn't work out."

"Ugh…Whatever." The girl puffed her cheeks out. "I'll go make the damn tea. You—You just go sit at the couch." The girl said then she started muttering to herself. "Where is Su? Oh well…I need to learn to make my own things anyway. Shugo Chara's can sometimes take too much out of me."

"Gomen nasai, Amu-chan!" A Shugo Chara flew from the doorway that led to the hallway from the front door. She had tan hair that was tied into two pony tails at the side of her head, curling. She wore a green puffed dress. She flew over to the pink haired girl who was making tea. "I went to get some fruits from the garden."

The pinked haired girl turned around with a smile on her face. "It's no problem Su. I'm just making the tea."

"I assume, Ran messed the tea up, Amu-chan?" Su asked.

"H-Hai…" Amu replied, laughing nervously.

"It's not my fault if Su asked me!" Ran yelled from the couch, her face flushed brightly in embarrassment.

"Now, now. No need to work up, everyone." Miki said as she flew down the steps. "Good morning, Amu, Ran, Su."

"Ohayō!" All three of them said to Miki.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Amu asked as she bent down next to the stove, opened the bottom cabinet to take out a pan. Then she stood up putting the pan on top of the stove before strolling over next to the sink, pouring the ingredients into a large plastic bowl to make the pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Was their reply then—

"Strawberry!" Ran said.

"Chocolate!' Miki said.

"Blue berry!" Su said.

Amu sighed then shrugged.

"AH!!" Ran gasped.

"What is it, Ran?" Amu asked, not turning around. "You've been yelling all morning."

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist, tugging her back. Amu suddenly tensed up before that person bit the side of her neck, making her yelp in surprise. She elbowed that person's stomach, before cupping the side of her neck where she was bitten. Amu turned around, staring at whoever bit her neck and her eyes widened in shock at the person standing before her. He was tall and wore all black. This was…

"I…Ikuto?" Amu gasped with eyes wide.

"Hm?" Ikuto tilted his head to the right, staring down at her with a smile on his face.

Silence…

Then…

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU COME INSIDE OF MY HOUSE!"

Forks and butter knives flew towards Ikuto. Cat ears appeared, a tail appeared and Ikuto caught the forks and butter knives in one swift move. Ikuto turned towards Amu, who took one step back.

"Do you even know what a pervert is?" Ikuto asked, grinning. He took a step forward while Amu walked slowly over to the kitchen table.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Amu asked. On second thought, she didn't want to know what a pervert is. She whipped around and almost ran when she bumped into something hard. She yelped, falling backward. Arms reached out to her, wrapping around her waist, tugging her close. Amu opened her eyes, staring up before she realized that she was in Ikuto's arm. "I-Ikuto! Let me go!"

"Uh uh." Ikuto shook his head. He hugged her tighter, putting his head between her neck and shoulder blade, inhaling her scent. Her scent…it smelled of cherry blossoms that are blooming, making his groan.

Amu, who was still struggling, blushed violently. "H-Hey! L-Let me g-go!" What the hell was Ikuto trying to do?! Molest her?! No, he'd been molesting her for the past, what, since she was in 5th grade! "Ugh, would you _please _let me_ go_!!!!!"

"No way am I going to let you go, Amu-_chan…_" He whispered against her ear, making her shiver slightly. Suddenly, he chuckled. "You're so cute when you try to struggle and when you blush." Ikuto snapped his head away, staring down at her intently with hunger and lust in his eyes. Reaching up, he tilted her chin up so she can stare up at him. Her cheeks were blushing red, making her look like a ripped strawberry. His tongue came out of his parted lips, licking his lips as he eyed her ripped pink luscious lips.

Amu gulped, knowing that look in his eyes when he tried to do something perverted to her. "Hey…Ikuto. What the hell are you doing here…?"

"Kyaaa!!" Ran blushed bright red, same with Miki and Su.

"Oh my…" Su cupped her cheeks.

"He's getting there." Miki said, blushing. "Their love is getting to the next level."

For so many years since all of them met Ikuto…he'd been visiting Amu. Yet they were always used to him coming over to visit or sleeping over in Amu's warm comfy bed and well…for the love, they were still excited about it. Ikuto seem more daring that he was back when he was a high schooler. Though, even though he was in college, majoring in music, he still had the hots for Amu.

"W-Will you p-please s-stop?" Amu suddenly melted against his kiss at her throat.

"No…" Was his reply.

Even though she was used to him molesting her, her body still betrayed her, making her feel all numb, hot and needy for Ikuto, even if she was only 18 years old. Amu felt his kiss traveling down to her collar bone, then kissing at the top of one of her breasts. Then, he stopped.

"Ehhh." Ikuto said smiling against her flushed skin. "I've noticed you're not wearing a bra, Amu."

Her eyes snapped open, widening. _Ah, shit! I forgot to put on a bra! Aaaaaahhhh!!!_

"How come you're not wearing a bra, Amu-chan?" He asked, slipping a strand off as the Shugo Chara's screamed in delight at the background.

"Gaaah…How t-the hell a-am I suppose t-to know that you're g-going to come h-her?" Amu asked, pushing him away but she somehow didn't have the strength to. How was it that he always make her all mushy, submitting to all of his…touching and kisses?

"Hmn." Ikuto suddenly slipped the strap of her tank top back to her shoulders, taking a step back. "I'm hungry. Feed me."

The next thing, forks and butter knives came flying at him, making him laugh.

"AAAARRGGH! IKUTOOOO!!!!"

.

.

.

"Tell me why again are you here? We're getting nowhere with this." Amu said, rubbing her aching temple. This was not a good way to start off her morning. After Ikuto and the rest were eating their breakfast, Amu had run quickly back upstairs to put her bra on before running back downstairs to the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

"Yoru and I just wanted to stop by. I've been dying to molest you again." Ikuto half joked but he was serious at the same time. He wanted Amu so bad his erection was hurting him so damn much. He'd dream of Amu being underneath him, writhing, moaning and screaming his name as she came. Those were just dreams but it still gave him a freaking hard on when he always wakes up, to find that Amu wasn't in his bed but finding out it was the damn dream that kept making him want Amu even more.

Amu accidentally choked on her pancake when she heard what he said, making her cough and hitting her chest. Ikuto reached for his cup giving it to Amu but she was too busy choking the shit out of herself. Ikuto took a swallowed a load of water into his mouth before cupping Amu's chin, turning her head towards him. Amu opened her mouth to protest but he quickly covered it with his own. The water rushing from his mouth and into her as Amu was forced to swallow it. Drips of water streaked down her chin as Ikuto took his mouth away. Amu coughed before taking a deep breath and letting it out and then glared up at Ikuto with her face bright red.

"Wh-What did you do that for?" She asked, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand.

As Amu argued and lecturing Ikuto, Ran, Miki and Su went over to the living room. Ran turned on the TV, showing the live concert of Hoshina Utau.

"AH! Hoshina Utau!" Miki yelled at the top of her lungs.

_**Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki o dashite hazukashi ga ranaide  
My heartful song  
My heartful song  
Utau yo itsumademo anata ni todokimasu you ni**_

Itsu kara darou  
Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
Konna watashi o  
Akiramenaide mattete kureta no

Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatte ita  
Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite

_**Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
Mesameru you ni  
Sunao ni nareta kara  
My heartful song  
My heartful song**_

_**Kokoro o hiraite**_

"She still sings beautiful as always!" Su said with a huge smile on her face.

.

.

.

**[5:30 p.m.]**

_**Naritai koto tsutaetai koto!!  
Daiji na koto hontou no koto!!  
Jibun no koto kizukanai koto!!  
Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto!!  
Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo!!**_

Her cell phone was ringing with her favorite song. She quickly dub into her pockets and answered. "Hello?"

"_**Amu-chan?"**_

"Okaa-san?"

"_**Ah! How are you?"**_

"I'm doing fine. I'm just waiting to get my acceptance letter from the college. How are you, dad and Ami?"

"_**Ami still misses you. She hopes you come visit us soon." **_Her mother laughed softly.

"Ahaha. I will, soon. Maybe during the holidays. How's living in Tokyo?"

"_**It's good so far. It's been half a year since we've moved away. Is the house still in good condition?"**_

"Hai! Though, it feels lonely. I was thinking of moving to an apartment near the college if I get accepted." Amu chuckled.

"_**Ehhh. That's good. I was going to talk to you about that. I've found some great apartments near the college that you want to go to and other apartments that are cheap with nice bedrooms and all."**_

"Really? That's cool. I want to see them."

"_**I'll send the pictures and addresses to you tomorrow and by the end of this week, I hope the mail will get to you."**_

"Alright. Arigatou okaa-san." Amu smiled.

"_**Well…I have to go now. We're going grocery shopping. Talk to you later, Amu-chan!"**_

"Bye! Tell Otou-san and Ami that I said hi!" Amu said before ending the line. She clicked her cell phone off, tucking it back inside of her pocket. She turned around, staring off into space. "Hmm. What should I make for dinner?"

"What are you making for dinner, Amu-chan?" Ikuto whispered against her ear.

"IKUTO!!" Amu jumped, turning around and she pointed at him with a shaking finger. "Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Nothing. I'm going to stay over for a couple days. I need a place to stay." He looked up at her with those drop-dead-gorgeous-eyes. In one of his hand, he held a camping bag.

"H-Huh?!" Amu's eyes widened in horror. "Why?!"

Ikuto just shrugged. "I feel lonely at home so I decided to run away from the house for a while. I assume you get too lonely and I wanted to stay at your house for a couple days."

Amu huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts then said, "F-Fine! D-Don't do a-anything perverted!"

Ikuto just laughed then he walked over to the living room, sitting down in the couch and making himself comfortable. Ran, Su and Miki flew into the living, spotting Ikuto.

"What's Ikuto doing here?" Ran asked.

"Wasn't he just here this morning?" Miki asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Are you making dinner, Amu?" Su asked.

Damn. So many questions from her stupid Shugo Charas. But then again, who cares. Amu sighed before replying. "He's staying here for a couple days. And, yes, I am making dinner. What do you guys want?"

"CHICKEN!" Ran, Su and Miki replied in unison.

"Chicken?" Amu blinked. "Fine. It's chicken for dinner tonight then."

**1 hour and 24 minutes later…**

"Dinners ready!" Amu called as she set the plates down.

"This smells nice and looks good." Ikuto said as he walked over to the kitchen table, pulling the chair back before sitting down.

"Ah!" Miki smiled in delight.

"Sweet and sour chicken. Chicken with orange sage sauce. Chicken salad." Su said in delight, clasping her hands together. "And roasted chicken tenders!"

"Hai, hai. Now eat!" Amu said.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said.

"This is so good!" Both Miki and Ran said at the same time.

"The chickens are well prepared." Su nodded.

"This is very delicious, Amu." Ikuto said as he tuck a sweet and sour chicken into his mouth and then chewed slowly.

"Wait…Where's Yoru?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Yoru yelled as he landed gently on top of the table. "Nya?! Chicken!"

"Here." Su offered some before grabbing more chicken tenders.

"Thanks, nya!" Yoru said.

.

.

.

**10:36 p.m.**

"This will be the room you will be staying in." Amu said, opening the door.

Ikuto took a step inside, noticing how well and neat the bedroom was. Everything was plain and all except for the queen size bed that had blue silk bed sheets, blankets, light blue pillows. The walls were painted in a soft light teal color. The curtains of the room was dark blue.

"This room is called the blue room." Amu said noticing Ikuto's stare. "I decided to decorate this room blue."

"Why blue? You do know that's my favorite color also." Ikuto said, smirking.

Her eyes widened then she sputtered, "A-A-As if! I don't even know blue was your favorite color!" Amu huffed, and then put her hands on her hips. "Anyways! Good night!" With that she walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut as she stomped back to her bedroom, mumbling to herself. "Geez, what is his problem? Popping here and thee. What the hell." Then, she slammed her door shut, locking it to make sure Ikuto doesn't sneak into her bedroom during the night.

* * *

*****[BEHIND Enemy Who I Love!!]***  
**

**KISHI21393: **How was this story, everyone? It's different from "We Are Enemies" right?

**IKUTO: **Hn.

**AMU: **It sure is different! But why the hell do I keep getting molested by ***points at Ikuto* **him?!!!

**KISHI21393: **It's called entertainment, Amu-chan! Kukuku!

**AMU: *sweat drop* **Ehhhhhh?~

**IKUTO: *chuckles* **Amu seem more sexier in this one.

**AMU: **Hey! Don't go on fantasizing about me! Ugh!

**KISHI21393: **Kekekeke. This is going to be fun!

**IKUTO: **I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter…***smirks***

**AMU: *shivers***

**KISHI21393: **Oh, now, Ikuto. Don't start pouncing Amu-chan now and I will not tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter! You just have to wait and see for yourself!

**IKUTO: **Hn. Whatever, Kishi.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

[In The Previous Chapter!]

_A tall man who was around near the age 21, he wore all black; his hair was raven blue with bright purple eyes. He was tall around 6'3. Slowly, he bowed, and replied in a deep husky soft voice, "Yes, Gozen-sama." Then, he turned around, walking out of the door and out into the dark hallway. He stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "Yoru…"_

"_Nya?" Yoru appeared, sitting on his shoulder. "What is it Ikuto…?"__**====  
**__  
__"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Amu asked as she bent down next to the stove, opened the bottom cabinet to take out a pan. Then she stood up putting the pan on top of the stove before strolling over next to the sink, pouring the ingredients into a large plastic bowl to make the pancakes._

"Yoru and I just wanted to stop by. I've been dying to molest you again." Ikuto half joked but he was serious at the same time. He wanted Amu so bad his erection was hurting him so damn much. He'd dream of Amu being underneath him, writhing, moaning and screaming his name as she came. Those were just dreams but it still gave him a freaking hard on when he always wakes up, to find that Amu wasn't in his bed but finding out it was the damn dream that kept making him want Amu even more.

_Amu accidentally choked on her pancake when she heard what he said, making her cough and hitting her chest. Ikuto reached for his cup giving it to Amu but she was too busy choking the shit out of herself.__**====  
**__  
Her eyes widened then she sputtered, "A-A-As if! I don't even know blue was your favorite color!" Amu huffed, and then put her hands on her hips. "Anyways! Good night!" With that she walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut as she stomped back to her bedroom, mumbling to herself. "Geez, what is his problem? Popping here and thee. What the hell." Then, she slammed her door shut, locking it to make sure Ikuto doesn't sneak into her bedroom during the night.  
_**The next morning, however…**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED, AMU-CHAN?!" All three Shugo Chara yelled in unison as they got out of their small mini beds that were sitting on top of Amu's desk.

"I…I…I…" Amu couldn't speak at all. Her words here caught in her throat, her eyes wide at the person sleeping next to her in her bed.

"My, my. How'd Ikuto get inside of this bedroom?" Su asked.

"I thought you locked the door, Amu." Miki said.

Amu only nodded. Sure, she did lock the door but how the hell did Ikuto get inside? It was as if he just walked through the door like a ghost or a vampire. Sometimes, he scares her too much. Always popping here and there and well…everywhere she is basically. She watched as Ikuto stirred in his sleep and well, she noticed how childish like he looked when he was sleeping. She leaned closer to take a better closer look of his sleeping face. Slowly and quietly, she reached to caress his cheek when he spoke out of the blue.

"A pervert shouldn't be staring at the victim, you know." A smile crept up on his face.

"Eeek!" Amu jerked back as if she was burned. She watched as Ikuto slowly open his eyes, staring up at her. Then, he sat up but was half naked! "Ikuto! Put a shirt on for god's sake!!"

"Why?" Ikuto asked then grinned as an idea popped into his head. "You know you like this, Amu-chan…"

She shivered and hated when he used that husky low tone of voice at her. "W-Would you please p-put a shirt on?"

"Hn. Whatever." Ikuto said. Amu was getting off of the bed when his hand reached out, gripping her upper arm then pulling her back down on the bed.

"ACK!" Amu fell on top of Ikuto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm." Ikuto bit the side of her left neck, causing Amu to yelp in surprise.

"W-Would you stop it, Ikuto!" Amu half yelled.

"Fine." He released her as Amu scrambled off the bed, tucking her tank top down, putting an arm over her breasts. Ikuto eyed her figure. Sure Amu was cute back then but now? She was beautiful and sexy. For an 18 year old, Amu's body is fully grown with those rounded breasts, curvy legs and hips and her flat stomach. Shaking his thoughts, he looked up at her. "What are you doing today? Plans?"

"Plans?" Amu was half surprised at what he asked. "I don't really have nothing to do. I was planning on looking for apartments if I get accepted for college." She replied.

"College? Which one?" Ikuto asked.

"Murasaki Seiyou College Academy." Amu replied softly.

_Murasaki Seiyou College Academy…Now that's interesting. _Then, he grinned. "That's a great school, did you know that? They have almost all the majors you want in that school."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amu asked, eyeing Ikuto suspiciously.

Ikuto chuckled softly. "Oh, nothing. I've heard about that college. It's a great school. Many foreigners attend that school from around the country."

"Ehhh…" Amu titled her head.

Suddenly, he got up from the bed, setting his feet on the floor and walked towards the door. "Well…since you're not doing anything today. How'd about you come along with me to the Music Store?"

"Music store?" She blinked. "Why?"

"I need to get my order from the store. Get ready in one hour." Ikuto said before walking out of he bedroom and into the blue room.

.

.

.

**1 hour later…**

"So…where is this store?" Amu asked as they walked down the street, passing by cafes, gift sores and bakeries.

"It's not far from here. I think it's two more blocks down." Ikuto replied.

"You think?" She sighed in defeat. "Sometimes, you're useless."

"Hn." Ikuto smirked.

As they continued strolling down the street, Amu just happen to see a bakery shop. She stopped, taking a peek inside and he eyes widened. There, inside, she saw Rima, decorating a cake.

"Ikuto! Can you go on without me?" Amu asked.

"Why?" Ikuto stopped then turned around, facing Amu who was staring inside of the bakery.

"My friend is in there. I haven't talked to her for four months. I'll be staying in here for a while. When you're finished getting your order, come back to this shop." Amu said as she strolled over to the door, opening it then went inside.

"Ah." Ikuto said, shrugging it off and made his way to the Music Store.

"RIMA-CHAAAN!!!!" Amu called out with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Rima looked up and almost dropped the materials that she was about to put on top of the cake. Her draw dropped, staring at the pink haired girl with honey gold eyes. "A-Amu!!!"

"RIMA!" Amu opened her arms as Rima walked into them. Both friends hugged each other tightly. "You just seem to disappear all of a sudden!"

"I know. I'm sorry Amu-chan!" Rima said, looking up at Amu as she released her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just happen to walk by here then I saw you!" Amu explained.

"Ah! Come and sit down over here." Rima said, gesturing towards a table with pale purple silk table sheets.

Amu walked over to the table, sitting down. She eyed the bakery shop. It had a nice homey atmosphere to it. "This is a nice place." Amu said.

Rima came back with two plates that had chocolate fudge with strawberries on top. She set it down in front of them before going back to get drinks. Rima sat down smiling up at her best friend from elementary. "Thanks. My aunt just opened this shop three months ago. It's a good place. Lots of people come here to relax."

"I can see that. I like it. Maybe I should come here often." Amu said, taking a bite out of the cake.

"I work here part time, Monday through Thursday. 8:45 am until 5:00 pm." Rima said. "You can come any time." Then she looked at the wrist watch on her wrist. "The bakery won't open until 9:30, so I have 45 minutes to spare."

"Thanks! How much are the pastries and food here anyway?" Amu asked.

"The cakes are between $2.77 to $4.45 for a piece and depends how famous they are. Drinks are under $3.00. The rest of the food and pastries are under $4.00. Full cakes are $12.00 to $29.00 depends on which one you choose." Rima replied.

"Wow. Pretty cheap!" Amu smiled.

Rima nodded. "That's why this bakery is so relaxing. People come here whenever they want and stay as long as they want. Same people come in here everyday just to relax. The workers here are kind and welcoming to the people."

As they were talking, Ikuto walked inside of the bakery, spotting Amu and the girl from her elementary. He made his way over to the table. "Amu."

Both girls turned their heads towards the voice. Rima narrowed her eyes when she saw Ikuto while Amu sighed, pouting. He stopped at the table, setting a case down before sitting down next to Amu.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rima asked nicely.

"Anything." Ikuto replied.

"He likes chocolate." Amu said as she took another bite from the cake.

Rima blinked in surprise at what Amu said. She shook her head then said, "Okay. Wait here for a moment. I'll be back."

Seconds later she appeared back at the table setting the plate and drink down in front of Ikuto.

"Thanks." Ikuto mumbled.

"No problem." Rima said then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Amu came along with me to the Music Store to get my order but she happened to see you so she came in here while I went to get my order from the store." Ikuto explained.

Rima just nodded.

.

.

.

After they said their good bye's both Amu and Ikuto walked back home. When they got back to the house, Ikuto went upstairs as Amu went over to the living room, turning on the TV before making her way back to the couch to sit down. The TV revealed Ali Project with their live concert.

"Hey…I haven't seen them do a concert for a while now." Amu said, relaxing even more.

_**Kofuku no tane ika ga to  
Jigoku ni sumu tenshi ga  
Uri ni kuru no nara**_

_**Fukou no hou oyasuku  
Kenrangoukana sangeki  
Otameshii ka ga deshou**_

_**Fusoku no wana e to ochitemo  
Yuunouna bengodan ga  
Tasuke ni oideto imasara  
Shinjite rasshaimasu no**_

"She still sings pretty cool." Amu said.

"Who's that?" Ikuto asked from behind, making Amu jump in surprise.

"Ikuto! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Amu said.

"Who's that?" Ikuto asked again.

"Oh, her? That's a group called Ali Project. She so gothic and all." Amu replied in awe.

"Hn." Ikuto smiled. Suddenly, his smile turned into a grin. Out of the blue he pushed Amu down on the couch, pushing one of his knees between her thighs, making her shriek in shock.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled in shock. Her face turned bright red, her eyes widening in horror and her mouth parted open. "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

He silenced her by crushing his mouth down on hers, sliding his tongue between her teeth, tangling against her tongue.

"Nnn!" Amu struggled. _What the hell is he doing?! Aaack!_

*********[BEHIND Enemy Who I Love]*********

**KISHI21393: **Kukukukuku!!!! Cliff hanger!

**AMU: **No!!!!! He's molesting me again!

**IKUTO: **Oh, come on Amu-_chan_…Isn't this exciting? You've been waiting for this for a while!

**AMU: *blushes bright red* **No! I haven't!

**IKUTO: **Uh huh.

**AMU: **Uh uh!!!

**KISHI21393: *evil grins***

**AMU: *points at Kishi* **I know that look!

**KISHI21393: **Kekeke. I wonder what's going to happen next!

**AMU: **NOOOO!!!!!!!!!~

* * *


End file.
